El principito Uchiha
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Uchiha Yuki, en sus dulces quince años, se ha conseguido un novio, y es alguien que su familia consideraría… inadecuado. *Pertenece al universo de Pacto con Shinigami sama* Yaoi.


-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**El principito Uchiha.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Agradecimiento:** Un enorme gracias a _ankoku_ que me sigue desde **Slasheaven** y con un review me dio las ideas y el incentivo necesario para hacer este oneshot. Denle todas sus gracias a ella, porque en general _odio_ a los personajes originales y casi nunca le doy tanta participación, pero la idea era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar.

**Sumario:** Uchiha Yuki (Hijo menor de Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha-Lupin Remus) tiene un secreto que no desea que nadie se entere. En sus dulces quince años, él se ha conseguido un novio, y es alguien que su familia consideraría… inadecuado.

Claro, pero para sus sobreprotectores hermanos y padre, hasta el mismísimo Hokage sería inadecuado.

***Pertenece al universo de mi fic **Pacto con Shinigami-sama*****

**Parejas:** Las mismas que en _Pacto con Shinigami-sama_.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Mención de MPreg. ¿Posible pedofilia?

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: **Jutsus** y será el habla de los Bijuu.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Oneshot.**

-

Yuki plegó la carta que estaba leyendo, ruborizándose ligeramente, con una sonrisa enamorada en su cara.

-¡Yuki! –Su puerta se abrió de golpe y su trillizo mayor, Sanosuke, metió la cabeza por allí.

-¿S-sí?

Viendo la cara aterrada de su hermano y como guardaba precipitadamente un papel sospechoso entre sus trajes, Sanosuke angostó sus ojos.

-¿Qué tenías en tus manos?

-Nada –sentenció-. Algo _privado_ –recalcó-. ¿Qué deseas? Espero que sea importante, porque padre nos dio habitaciones separadas por algo. _Debes_ golpear, ¿sabes?

Por la mirada del otro, no estaba muy convencido, pero por ahora decidió pasarlo.

-Ya nos tenemos que ir a la plaza central, el anuncio del Yondaime empezará dentro de media hora.

-Cierto, vamos –sonrió-. No podemos llegar tarde para el gran día de Naruto-nii-sama.

_Hoy, por fin, Naruto será Hokage._ Pensó Yuki, sonriendo de lado. _Y el próximo será… él._ Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y tuvo que voltearse para que su hermano no lo viera. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos, porque en lugar de Sanosuke, fue Kenshin el que lo vio justo cuando salía de su habitación.

-Hey, estás rojo. ¿Te sientes enfermo? –preguntó su trillizo, poniendo una mano en su frente.

-¡No! –gruñó, haciéndose a un lado-. Estoy muy bien.

_¡Kami-sama! ¡En esta casa uno no se puede ni ruborizar tranquilo porque ya todos entran en pánico!_

Pero hasta ahora, él estaba haciendo un trabajo magnífico. Porque los Uchiha eran la _policía_ de Konoha y además, tenían el **Sharingan**, unos ojos a los que supuestamente no se les escapaba nada. No obstante, Uchiha Yuki había logrado lo imposible: ocultar a su familia que tenía un novio desde hace cuatro meses.

Yuki se separó de sus hermanos y comenzó a caminar con más ánimos, hasta la salida. Los gemelos se dieron miradas desconcertadas, antes de seguirlo. Afuera ya estaban sus padres, tomados de un brazo, con su pequeña sobrina de siete años, Uchiha Kimi, quien tenía las características de un Uchiha, pero los ojos verdes de su madre, Kimimaro.

Juntos, los seis caminaron a paso pausado hacia la plaza donde Kazama Arashi daría el discurso de traspaso de su posición de Hokage a su hijo mayor. Había pensamientos encontrados con respecto a esto, porque algunos pensaban que había esperado demasiado, pero otros pensaban que debería esperar un tanto más. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba más que preparado para el cargo. Y el hecho de que esté casado con el prodigio Hyuuga Neji y que ya tenga un hijo de tres años le daban un crédito extra.

-Bueno, los civiles y los shinobis tienen que estar en lugares separados –dijo Kenshin-. Así que Sano y yo nos vamos para allá.

-Sí, sí, vayan –murmuró Yuki, tomando la mano de su sobrina y caminando hacia donde estaban los civiles.

Remus y Fugaku, como cabezas de Clan, tenían un lugar especial en el frente, así que se dividieron en tres grupos de dos para buscar sus lugares.

Había sido una decisión de la familia entera que Yuki no fuera a la Academia y que, consecuentemente, no sea un ninja. La maldición de la licantropía lo dejaba en un estado muy debilitado durante esos días, así que él no podía hacer misiones largas y complicadas; y sería un verdadero desperdicio que se quedara para siempre como un Genin, haciendo misiones D toda su vida. En lugar, con la ayuda de su madre, él abrió una repostería, porque Yuki amaba los dulces y hacerlos era su pasión.

De más está decir, muchos lo consideraban la "esposa" perfecta, pero esta afirmación nunca llegó a los oídos de su familia, porque sino…

Llegando a un lugar idóneo, Yuki se ubicó justo en dirección de quien quería ver desde que recibió aquella encantadora carta esa mañana. De sólo recordarla, la vergüenza se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

"_Probar tus labios me deja con sensaciones muy encontradas. Por un lado me hace sentir en el cielo, pero por otro me deja con inquietud. Una inquietud que crece en mí, preguntándome si el resto de tu cuerpo probará tan dulce como tus labios…"_

-Tío Yuki, ¿estás bien? –la pregunta preocupada de su sobrina y el estirón en su mano, lo sacaron de su ensueño.

-Er, sí. Estoy muy bien.

Sus mejillas rosadas no eran culpa de una fiebre.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Sasuke frunció el ceño, cuando sintió el codo de su hermano enterrarse en sus costillas.

-¿Qué? –gruñó.

Su "querido" suegro otra vez lo había sermoneado esta mañana, y era la misma cantaleta de siempre. Con el hecho de que al fin él y Haku iban a tener un hijo, Zabuza lo acusaba una y otra vez de haber profanado el cuerpo y mente de Haku, aunque él y el chico estaban casados hace años. De más está decir, no estaba de buen humor.

-Yuki está actuando raro desde hace bastante –susurró Sanosuke. A su lado, Kenshin se cruzó de brazos.

Eso atrajo toda la atención de Sasuke.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó Kenshin, con desdén-. Sólo míralo.

Tres pares de ojos negros como el carbón buscaron al menor de la familia. Yuki parecía desinteresado de sus alrededores, mientras esperaban que comenzara la ceremonia. Sin embargo, ellos notaron que el muchacho, de vez en cuando, buscaba algo entre la muchedumbre. Cuando al fin pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, mordió su labio inferior, se ruborizó ligeramente… y _guiñó_ _un ojo_ a quien sea que miraba.

Los ojos del **Sharingan** se prendieron como semáforo y seis manos se cerraron en puños.

-¡¿A quién rayos está mirando?! –siseó Kenshin, con tono celoso.

-Está mirando al grupo de nuevos Jounin allá –murmuró una voz, haciéndolos saltar. Era Itachi. –Y sí, he notado su actitud extraña también, a pesar que desde hace tiempo no vivo en la casa.

-¿Tú crees que –tragó saliva- pueda tener un _novio_? –gruñó la palabra.

-Tú debes decirnos, Sanosuke –Itachi enarcó una ceja-. _Ustedes_ son los que viven con él, Sasuke y yo les dejamos a cargo su seguridad.

-¡Pero es difícil! –saltó Kenshin, a la defensiva-. Somos Chuunin ahora y tenemos misiones largas, fuera de casa, desde hace cinco meses.

-¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo que Yuki actúa raro? –preguntó Sasuke, angostando sus ojos.

-Desde el mismo tiem… oh… -Sanosuke apretó su quijada-. El pequeño bastardo utilizó nuestra ausencia para aprovecharse de la inocencia de nuestro hermanito.

-¡Que bastardo! –gruñó Kenshin-. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡O si no el maldito lo… _comerá_!

-Deben recordar que _Yuki_ es el lobo aquí –dijo Itachi, apaciguando a los adolescentes-. Hemos crecido viendo como él ha manejado el arte de la manipulación y si lo ha mantenido oculto hasta ahora, no será feliz si interferimos.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos? –gruñó Sasuke, con su **Sharingan** que remolinaba peligroso.

-Primero que nada, hay que descubrir quién es el pequeño idiota que cree que puede tener a nuestro hermanito sin pasar por nuestra aprobación primero –murmuró Itachi.

-¿Pero tú dices que estaba mirando al grupo de nuevos Jounins? –preguntó Sasuke, algo confuso-. No sé de nadie de su edad que esté en ese grupo.

-Tú no entiendes, aniki –masculló Kenshin, compartiendo una mirada con su gemelo-. A Yuki le gustan _mayores_ que él.

Itachi y Sasuke los miraron aterrados.

-Entonces puede ser cualquiera.

Después de esa declaración, hubo absoluto silencio.

-_**"Queridos ciudadanos de Konoha, agradezco su presencia aquí en este día…"**_

-Hablaremos después de la ceremonia –ordenó Itachi.

-

***Días después***

-

Remus sonrió a su hijo menor, mientras colocaba una taza de té en la mesa frente a él.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo?

Yuki mordió su labio inferior.

-¿No notas a _todos_ mis hermanos actuando extraño?

-Ellos son Uchihas, hijo. Siempre actúan extraño –dijo Remus, con una sonrisa divertida.

El chico sonrió un poco, pero después volvió a tener una mirada preocupada.

-Algo están tramando, lo sé. Sanosuke y Kenshin son los más evidentes, por eso creo que tiene que ver conmigo.

Remus se sentó al lado de su hijo y acarició su mano.

-Tal vez, si no les ocultaras cosas a ellos y a toda la familia, no estarían actuando de esa manera –murmuró suavemente.

Yuki miró al hombre lobo con los ojos como platos.

-¿Co-cómo sabes…? –tartamudeó-. Digo, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ay, bebé, soy tu madre. ¿Crees que no sé que te ves a escondidas con _él_? Te di a luz, así que tengo que saber esas cosas, y sobre todo –Tocó la punta de su nariz-, el lobo lo huele en ti. –Le dio una mirada dura. –Y por suerte no huelo otras cosas suyas en ti, porque si no, yo mismo estaría ayudando a tus hermanos a que descubran el misterio de tu novio secreto.

-Ay, no mamá –gimió-. ¡No les digas! ¡Ellos son tan pesados! ¡Si les dices, lo van a espantar! ¡Tengo ya _quince_! ¡Y si ellos se siguen metiendo en mis asuntos, no me voy a casar hasta que tenga treinta!

-Yo le agregaría diez años más –rió Remus, pero al ver la mirada enfurruñada de su bebé, se detuvo-. No puedo ayudarte en esto, hijo. Si Itachi y Sasuke están metidos en el asunto, lo van a descubrir en cualquier momento. Sólo ruega que no le digan a tu padre, porque ahí sí que vas a tener problemas.

Yuki gimió, estrellando su frente contra la mesa.

_¡Fugaku-otou-sama es aún más pesado que mis hermanos!_

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Y bien? –Sasuke enarcó una ceja en sus hermanos.

Sanosuke frunció el ceño y le entregó un papel a su hermano, que sacó de su bolsillo. Sasuke comenzó a leer el contenido, con Itachi haciendo lo mismo detrás de su hombro. Para la mitad de la lectura, todo el cuerpo del Uchiha temblaba con cólera e Itachi tuvo que sacarle la carta, para que no la incinerara con un Jutsu de **Katôn** (Fuego). Él mismo quería hacerlo, pero por ahora tendría que guardar la prueba del delito.

-No tiene una firma concreta –siseó Itachi, leyendo la parte de abajo-. Sólo una "K". Muy conveniente.

-El idiota se atreve a mandarle cartas a casa –gruñó Kenshin-. Pero no a firmar con su nombre.

-Eso no importa –dijo Itachi, plegando la carta-. Sasuke está en el ANBU y yo tengo acceso a los archivos secretos de la Aldea, podremos encontrar el dueño de esta letra para mañana.

-Y cuando lo hagamos… -siseó Sasuke, con una voz cargada de promesas.

Sería mejor que ese "K" se cuide.

-

***Al día siguiente***

-

Yuki suspiró, recostándose sobre el pecho musculoso de su amor.

-Estoy preocupado por ti –murmuró.

-¿Por qué? –susurró contra su oído, acariciando su estómago plano.

-Creo que mis hermanos están a punto de descubrirnos.

Pudo sentir como cada músculo del cuerpo de su amor tensaba.

-Je –rió nervioso-. No te preocupes, cielo. No les tengo miedo.

Yuki se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, antes de acercarse para un beso. Estuvieron dos horas más así, compartiendo besos cálidos y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que finalmente Yuki tuvo que volver a su trabajo y su novio a su casa, porque acababa de llegar de una misión y deseaba descansar.

El Jounin caminó tranquilamente hasta su casa, silbando una conocida canción de amor. Llegó hasta la puerta de su departamento y extrajo la llave de su bolsillo.

-Sarutobi Konohamaru –Una voz siniestra susurró cerca de su oído–. _Al fin_ estás aquí.

Konohamaru sólo pudo ver un par de ojos rojos, antes de que su mundo se volviera negro.

-

***Horas después***

-

Su cuerpo débil fue arrojado sobre un piso duro de madera y cada músculo de su cuerpo protestó.

-¡Konohamaru-kun! –chilló una voz que el mencionado reconoció vagamente-. ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!

-Sólo hicimos nuestro deber de hermanos mayores –contestó una voz cansina.

-¿Deber de hermanos mayores? ¡Está inconsciente! ¡¿Y qué es esa hinchazón en su ojo?! ¡¿Eh?!

-A mí no me mires, sólo hablamos con él –dijo una voz parecida a la que él reconoció como la de su amor, pero cargada con veneno.

-Ay, chicos. Les recuerdo que él sigue siendo el nieto de nuestro querido Sandaime Hokage –suspiró una voz apacible.

-Sólo por eso no lo matamos –rabió otra voz, sonando como si apenas se estuviera conteniendo para cumplir su palabras.

Konohamaru decidió que era momento de hacerse saber que estaba despierto.

-¡Konohamaru-kun! –Un preocupado Yuki fue lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hicieron estos brutos? –acarició su mejilla.

-¡Oh, Kami! ¡Voy a vomitar! –escupió Sanosuke.

-Basta, Sano –advirtió Remus-san-. Ve al baño y tráeme un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¡Pero si no le hicimos nada! –protestó su gemelo.

-¡Mentiroso! –gritó Yuki.

-No discutas, Kenshin. Y tú ve a hacer lo que te dije, Sanosuke.

Los gemelos se enfurruñaron y Sanosuke fue a hacer lo mandado. Itachi se cruzó de brazos y no hizo caso de la mirada acusatoria de Remus, mientras Sasuke no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada al Sarutobi.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, Konohamaru-kun –dijo Remus suavemente, tomando el botiquín de las manos de su hijo-. Pero no puedo decir que desapruebo del todo lo hecho por mis hijos.

-¿Qué? –chilló Yuki, con los ojos como platos-. ¡Madre!

Los cuatro implicados en el "secuestro" del nietro del Hokage miraron con sorpresa a su inesperado aliado.

-Er… –farfulló Konohamaru.

-Mira, si bien no estoy feliz con sus métodos, creo que en parte tú te buscaste esto al no venir desde un principio a mi casa para hablar conmigo y mi marido –dijo Remus, aplicando una crema sobre el ojo de Konohamaru-. Si fueras en serio con Yuki, habrías venido a pedirnos permiso para salir con él.

-Oh, lo siento –agachó la cabeza.

-¡Ay, papá! ¡Eso es tan anticuado! –Se quejó Yuki, acariciando a su novio en el hombro.

-Pero tu padre y yo estamos chapados a la antigua –replicó Remus-. ¿Verdad, mi amor?

Todos los presentes congelaron al ver a un muy enfadado Uchiha Fugaku parado en la entrada de la casa, cruzado de brazos y mirando la escena frente a él.

_¡Oh, mierda!,_ pensó más de uno.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Resultó que, si bien todos esperaban que Konohamaru se terminara quedando con Kazama Hikaru o Hyuuga Hanabi (que eran de su misma edad), al crecer, él se dio cuenta que tenía preferencias más… jóvenes. Konohamaru tuvo que admitirse que tal vez estaba un poco pervertido. Intentó evitarlo, pero cuando vio a Uchiha Yuki caminar por las calles de Konoha un día, supo que estaba perdido.

No sólo era pervertido, sino que también tenía tendencias pedófilas. Aunque Yuki era sólo siete años menor que él.

Pero nadie podía negar que el muchacho mereciera un premio. Porque no sólo pudo conquistar a unos de los muchachos más codiciados de la Aldea, sino que además lo hizo sin que ninguno de sus sobreprotectores parientes se enterara del hecho.

Hasta ahora, claro está.

Lo que siguió después de su secuestro fue una aterrorizante charla con Uchiha Fugaku, que no terminó con el desmembramiento de algunas de las partes más necesarias de su cuerpo, sólo porque Uchiha Remus también estuvo allí. Aunque los ojos dorados fijos en él, cuando le dio un sermón sobre mantener la pureza de su hijo, tal vez fueron un _poquito_ más aterrorizantes que el mismísimo **Sharingan**.

-Mi familia es de lo peor –murmuró Yuki, acariciando la mejilla de Konohamaru con una mano y con la otra guiándolo para que salieran de la casa-. Ellos no entienden que ya estoy grande.

-Entiendo que te cuiden –masculló Konohamaru. _La verdad, yo también sería muy sobreprotector si tuviera un hermano hermoso como tú._

Yuki estaba hermoso en verdad. Desde niño decidió que él quería tener el pelo largo como su hermano mayor, así que su cabello castaño oscuro le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y algunos mechones rebeldes del flequillo siempre se le venían al rostro; pero como él no tenía el protector de Konoha, no quería usar otra cosa para apartar el cabello. Por su licantropía, su cuerpo era delgado, con músculos en las partes correctas; su piel era pálida como la de cualquier Uchiha y sus ojos dorados eran los que más llamaban la atención de su cara en forma de corazón.

Su sonrisa infectaba y tenía casi el mismo efecto en la gente que la sonrisa del nuevo Hokage de Konoha.

-Sí, bien –suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Konohamaru, que era mucho más alto que él-. Espero que ahora que saben de nosotros, se tranquilicen un poco.

-Esperemos.

Pero Konohamaru sabía que si era posible, ahora las cosas se iban a volver incluso peor. Porque ahora sabían quién estaba con su hermano y él podía sentir el chakra de al menos dos personas que los seguían mientras caminaban por las calles del Complejo Uchiha.

El chico lanzó un suspiro sufridor.

_Nunca nadie dijo que el amor es fácil._

_-_

_**¡¡¡Fin!!!**_

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Como dije, denle todas las gracias a _ankoku_. Espero que les haya gustado esta locura :P

¡¡¡Gracias a por **Navarhta** betear este chap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


End file.
